Merthur twins
by DarkSpark09
Summary: soz about the first one click the wrong file   Merlin's pregnant with Arthur's children and is forced to leave Camelot, but what happens when Merlin returns? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Warning MPreg

Merlin's pregnant with Arthur's children and is forced to leave Camelot, but what happens when Merlin returns?

Ch 1

Merlin walked through the castle corridors heading for his chamber, when suddenly he felt a small pain in his stomach, running now Merlin reached his room and through up in a bucket shivering Merlin walked to a chair and sat down. "Gaius" he called "GAIUS", Gaius walked into the room "what is it Merlin?" he asked walking over to Merlin and rubbing his back "can you tell Arthur that I wont be working today?'' Merlin replied "and why is that?" "seriously I don't feel very good I keep being sick and my stomach hurts" "ok Merlin, but can I ask you to quickly to let me check your urine sample?" "why?" "trust me I believe I know what wrong with you so if I may?" "of course" Merlin quickly peed in a small bowl and gave it to Gaius, After a while Gaius turned from what he was doing with a small smile on his face "so what is wrong with me?" "nothing is wrong with you Merlin your just pregnant." "I'm what no way that can't be possible." "I'm afraid it is." "oh god, what am I going to tell Arthur?, it's his after all" "stay here and leave that to me I'll sort it out." "ok Gaius thank you." Merlin watched clutching his stomach as Gaius left the room *I wonder what Arthur is going to say about this* Merlin thought before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard* Merlin pregnant he can't be* he thought, "are you sure he's pregnant" he asked looking at Gaius "absolutely certain I took the tests, come on lets go and see him". Arthur and Gaius walked to Merlin's chambers, walking in they found Merlin on his bed sleeping, "Merlin…Merlin wake up" Arthur said shaking Merlin to wake him, "A…Arthur?" asked Merlin sleepily looking up to see Arthur above him "yeah it's me and we need to talk", "oh okay" Merlin stood up and went to a chair sitting down he looked at Arthur who looked a bit pale "so…so I heard you are pregnant, how?" Arthur looked at Merlin who was twiddling his thumbs "um….ok lets just say that when my mum was pregnant with me she had an accident and something happened that gave me the insides of a female and the outsides of a male." "what why didn't you tell me before?" "I was worried on how you would react so I kept quiet" Arthur groaned looking down "you need to leave Camelot" he said looking back up at Merlin "what why?" "cause it's not safe here if anyone finds out I couldn't imagine what would happen to us" "ok I'll leave but only to keep you and the baby safe" "alright I'll come and get you tonight pack your things" ok…hang on what are you going to tell your dad?" "I'll just say that your mother isn't very well and that you had to go home" "ok I'll see you later"

"right have you got everything?" "yes Arthur I do" Merlin was sitting on the back of a horse with his bags behind him "ok I'm ready to go if you need me send a letter to my hometown " "ok Merlin I hope one day we'll meet again" "yes me to but until then goodbye if we ever meet again" Arthur looked at Merlin how had tears in his eyes "I swear Merlin when I am king you will return to Camelot and sit by my side as my husband with our beautiful child sitting at our feet" Merlin smiled bending down to kiss Arthur's cheek "I love you" "I love you too now go" Arthur said kissing Merlin's forehead, and with that Merlin rode away turning around to give on last wave before disappearing into the forest *until we meet again I will be strong* Arthur thought before heading back inside the castle to sleep.

Thirteen years later , two twin children 1 girl, 1 boy sit by a fire singing, they both had brunette hair and dazzling blue eyes that changed to amber when they used magic, Merlin smiled and looked at his two children, he had been surprised when he found out he was having twins but he didn't mind he loved them both they had his eyes, but they had Arthur's bravery and they had brown hair that was a mix between Arthur's and Merlin's hair "is there anyone named Merlin here?" a voice called "that would be me" Replied Merlin standing up "a message from King Arthur" "thank you" said Merlin taking the letter and then sitting back down again to open it.

Merlin ,

now that I am king I would like you to return to Camelot bring our children (I heard you had twins) and come and sit in your throne where you belong I have told the people of Camelot and they understand so come be happy and live with me in the palace please reply before you come though so I can sort out the children's rooms

Yours

Sincerely

King Arthur.

Ps. I love you.

Merlin smiled and then wrote a reply saying that he would love to go back to Camelot and that he would be back in a week, giving it to the man who had given the letter from Arthur to him he smiled "can you give this the King Arthur please?" he asked, the man nodded before riding back to Camelot. Merlin turned to his children

" Damien, Katie pack your things we're going to Camelot" he said before walking off to pack his own things…

Sorry about not uploading this sooner it's been in my files for days but I haven't had time to upload it. P.S I hope you enjoyed it,

I will upload more promise. =)


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Merlin finds himself at the entrance to Camelot, upon seeing his arrival the two guards that were waiting for him to appear stood up from the place they sitting and made there way towards him, "Merlin, Damien and Katie Emrys?" "yes, that is us." replied Merlin "good Arthur would like to see you all in the main hall" "ok we will be on our way then" the guards moved out of Merlin's way and Merlin carried on into the town, getting down from his horse he turned and helped his children down before taking both of their hands and making his way to the hall, opening the door Merlin was suddenly swept off his feet into a tight embrace by the King "good to see you to Arthur" Merlin said as he was put down, looking around he saw his both his children had disappeared, fear swept across him until he heard laughter coming from the hall, turning back around he saw both his children had been picked up by Arthur and were now laughing as he span around "welcome home my children" cried Arthur happily "thank you father" replied the twins in unison as they giggled they had been told about Arthur being their dad when they were 6 years old and they had been ok with it ever since, Merlin smiled and walked up to his children before looking at Arthur and smiling "Arthur this is Damien and Katie, children this is Arthur your father" "it's a pleasure to meet you my children" "it's great to finally meet you" replied Katie "yeah really, really great" said Damien as he sat down on a chair and smiled pulling out a chair for Katie to sit on, Katie sat down looking at her 2 fathers *this is the best day ever* she thought to herself before smiling *defiantly*

K so this is my third chapter a bit short but I'm leaving you on a king of cliff hanger. I'll upload more when I can. =)


	4. author's note

Hi guys it's me sorry for not updating but I don't think I'm going to continue this I will write more fan fictions but I wont be carrying on with this one so it's up for adoption to any one whoever want's to adopt it I'll put the names in a hat take one out at random and contact them. Ok …Im sorry :'(


End file.
